


Унарская взаимовыручка

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [13]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Трудно южанину согреться осенью в Лаик под тонким одеялом, замерзает! Но зануда-сосед внезапно предложил руку помощи, отказаться от которой оказалось невозможно.
Relationships: Valentine Pridd/Arno Savignac
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Унарская взаимовыручка

В Лаик унаров селили по двое, и это стало для Арно неприятным сюрпризом. Данар вышел из берегов, надо же… Половину Лаик затопило, по другой половине передвигались осторожненько, бочком, разве что кроме Берто — привык там у себя на Марикьяре по снастям корабельным прыгать, что ему тут со стенки на лестницу, с перил на ограду — ерунда!

Ну почему именно Берто не мог оказаться его соседом? Или ещё кто веселый, чтоб приятно было общаться, так нет же! Второй неприятный сюрприз — лиловый. Хоть и в черно-белой унарской форме, а всё пробивалась природная лиловость и на роже его постной, и в отчужденной манере общения, и в морозящем взгляде серых глаз. Одно слово — Спрут!

Первые несколько дней Арно ещё пытался разговорить соседа, потом бросил — как со стенкой разговариваешь, причем с такой вежливой стенкой, что так и тянет по ней кулаком садануть. Но нельзя — не даёт формального повода… Зараза! Оттого и сбегáл Арно все чаще в компанию к другим южанам, оставляя комнату в распоряжении соседа. Тот, впрочем, распоряжался ею наискучнейшим образом — читал.

Вот и сегодня — сидел весь такой умненький, смотрел в томик… ого, Пфейхтайер? 

— Решили приобщиться воинской премудрости, унар Валентин? — поинтересовался Арно, заходя в комнату и прикрывая за собой дверь. — Вот уж не подумал бы, что такое по душе книжному червячку вроде вас. Или вам просто все равно, что читать, была бы книжка?

— Ого, вам известно слово «книжка», унар Арно? — отпарировал сосед. — Может, вы и читать тоже умеете, а не только шпагой размахивать?

Арно изумлённо моргнул. Эта тварь ещё и огрызается? Он так удивился, что не смог сразу придумать достойный ответ. Пауза затягивалась, становясь всё более неловкой. Разозлившись, Арно попытался игнорировать противника и сосредоточился на том, чтобы побыстрее раздеться и юркнуть под одеяло. Помещения в Лаик вообще не отличались уютом и теплом, а надвигавшаяся зима была неумолима. Хорошо этому Спруту — привык, наверное, у себя на севере по сугробам скакать… Мысленная картинка весело скачущего в снегах головоногого моллюска была сюрреалистичной, но Арно её отогнал и сосредоточился на главной задаче — согреться. Это нехитрое действие в последнее время вызывало всё большие затруднения, особенно для непривычного к холодам южанина. Тонкие лаикские одеяла были форменным издевательством, а каминов унарам, естественно, не полагалось. В последние дни Арно не высыпался — от холода заснуть удавалось с трудом, и иногда он по полночи вертелся в постели с боку на бок.

Погрузившись в невесёлые мысли, он пропустил момент, когда противник подкрался и атаковал. Чужое тело скользнуло под одеяло и прижалось к спине, неожиданно крепкие руки обвили его, не давая вырваться.

— Ты сдурел?! — возмутился Арно. — Пусти! Пусти, гайифец недоделанный!

— Угомонись, придурок, — прошипели в ухо. — Мне надоело, что ты каждую ночь ворочаешься и пыхтишь вместо того, чтобы спать. Я же вижу, что ты окоченеваешь, как цуцик какой, и я хочу помочь. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы самому наконец нормально выспаться.

Арно притих, осмысляя услышанное. Он не знал, кто такой цуцик, но в эгоистичные мотивы Спрута поверил сразу.

— А ты… это… приставать не будешь? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— А что, я тебя отвлекаю от ежедневного приятного общения с правой рукой? — хмыкнули над ухом. Арно ощутил, как лицо запылало, несмотря на пронизывающий холод в комнате. Впрочем, холод этот уже отступал, убоявшись жара спрутьего тела. А ещё говорят, спруты холоднокровные!

— Ты что, всё слышал? — просипел он.

— Трудно не услышать, находясь с тобой в одной комнате. Впрочем, я ценю, что ты старался дождаться того, когда я, по твоему мнению, усну. Я иногда и засыпал, но сон у меня чуткий, а ты так восхитительно стонешь, когда достигаешь блаженства… — последние слова Валентин произнёс с трепетным придыханием, достойным актёра мистерии. Изрядно приправленным долей иронии, впрочем.

— Кляча твоя несусветная… — расстроился Арно. — Если б знал, ни за что бы не стал! 

— Терпел бы? — рассмеялся Валентин, прижимаясь сильнее. — Не думаю, что получилось бы, говорят, у южан кровь горячая… — с этими словами его рука скользнула вдоль тела Арно к промежности и нахально ухватила за самое дорогое!

— Придд, ты что..? — тот встрепенулся, но как-то вяло. Тело сопротивлялось попыткам отстраниться от живой печки, щедро делившейся теплом, а естество заинтересованно воспряло под ощупывающей его рукой.

— Без фамилий, унар Арно, правила придуманы не для того, чтобы их нарушать, — лиловый мерзавец продолжал ласкать его между ног, одновременно целуя в шею и прикусывая кожу зубами, отчего Арно снова окатило жаром. Он невольно откинул голову назад, прижимаясь к Валентину и тяжело дыша, а тот словно только этого и ждал. Просунул вторую руку под возбужденное тело и начал теребить сосок, при этом ускоряя движения той руки, что по-спрутьи сосредоточенно доводила Арно до безумия… то есть до наслаждения, конечно же!

В голове взорвался фейерверк, и Арно со стоном выгнулся в руках ненавистного соседа, в который раз пачкая несчастное одеяло. Тело затопило умиротворением и тихим счастьем, ему было легко, приятно и очень тепло. Именно так, чтобы поспать с комфортом.

— Это вы так у себя на севере греетесь? — поинтересовался Арно, чувствуя, что глаза неудержимо слипаются.

— Любопытный какой, — усмехнулся Валентин. — Спи давай, завтра обсудим.

— Завтра я тебя… — пробурчал тот, — я тебе…

Он провалился в сон, не договорив.

— Ты — меня и мне? — весело прошептал Валентин, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Что ж, ловлю на слове. 

Уже засыпая, он мысленно согласился — унарская взаимовыручка в таком деле куда приятнее, чем каждую ночь слушать стоны соседа, а потом помогать самому себе, воображая того во всей красе. Они непременно обсудят это с унаром Арно.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
